totaldramafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tyler
Ilha dos Desafios: Em Não Tão Felizes Campistas - Parte 1, Tyler chega enquantoesqui aquático, mas viagens, bate no cais, e voa para a bagagem de todos. Tyler ri quando Izzy cai do barco e acerta o queixo no cais, chamando-a de infortúnio "ruim". Tyler é colocado no Bass Killer e é a segunda pessoa a saltar dopenhasco em Não Tão Felizes Campistas - Parte 2 No entanto, ele dolorosamente pousa em sua virilha em uma bóia que marcou o anel da zona de segurança. Ele e Duncan lutar por um martelo durante a segunda parte do desafio, mas atira para fora de suas mãos e acerta Harold na virilha. Tyler é o candidato para a eliminação na visão de Courtney, masLindsay pula em sua defesa, apesar de ser do outro time, gritando "Não!", Confirmando uma queda e insinuando orelacionamento que iria começar alguns episódios mais tarde.Está implícito que Courtney não votar nele, no entanto, comoTyler recebe o segundo marshmallow na cerimônia. Tyler grita depois de testemunhar uma alucinação em The Big Sleep. Em The Big Sleep, Lindsay vê Tyler como um candidato para a aliança de Heather, mas Heather rejeita esta ideia, devido aoTyler estar do outro time. Ele adormece pouco antes da marca de 24 horas, mas ele acabou acorda depois de ter umaalucinação em que Katie e Sadie ser atacado por um urso. Ele acorda e se apavora sobre o que ele pensava que ele acabou de ver. Mesmo que ele já mostrou ter alguma falta de habilidade eforça desportiva na seqüência de abertura (onde sua cena está ficando batido por Eva na queda de braço, embora ele estava usando as duas mãos), seu caráter de ser um atleta semhabilidade veio a ribalta em Dodgebrawl, onde eleconstantemente tenta mostrar sua habilidade no esporte. Toda vez que ele começou a jogar uma queimada, ele iria girardescontroladamente e acabar acertando alguém em sua própria equipe, ou na arquibancada (como Chris, Chef, Sadie,os Esquilos Berrantes nas arquibancadas, e, eventualmente,Lindsay). Ele saiu incrivelmente rápido nas duas vezes, sendo o primeiro a sair duas vezes, ele competiu, irritando o assassinoBass. Depois de bater Lindsay, ele perguntou se ela queria sairpara uma caminhada, o que ela concordou em fazer. Isso o levou a ser atacado por Heather, que joga um caiaque abaixoda doca para ele porque Lindsay estava em aliança de Heather. Em Not Quite famoso, ele tenta-se no show de talentos, fazendotruques com o seu yo-yo, mas acaba sendo amarrado com corda do ioiô. Enquanto isso, Lindsay e Heather estão tentando obter o diário de Gwen e Lindsay diz que está entediado comespionando Gwen, mas encontra Tyler, que é amarrado em seuyo-yo corda, dizendo que "isso não é chato." Tyler e Lindsaytêm sua primeira sessão de amassos, o que eles estãoamarrados juntos com o yo-yo em um dos banheiros. Durante o show de talentos, quando Bridgette fica doente e cai para fora do palco para os braços de Tyler, Lindsay grita com ela para"vomitar em seu próprio namorado", o que levanta suspeitas de Heather novamente de seu relacionamento com Tyler. No Sucky Ar Livre, Tyler não faz muito, mas ajudar sua equipe a montar a tenda, ocultar sob a folha de DJ, e voltar para o acampamento com o resto de sua equipe, menos Katie eSadie. Tyler não tem nenhuma linha de dados. Tyler é sadicamente apresentados com o seu pior medo sobre a sua eliminação. Na Fobia Factor, Tyler revela aos outros concorrentes que ele tem medo de galinhas. Durante o desafio, ele não consegueenfrentar seu medo e é eliminada, com vários dos outros concorrentes e Chris tirando sarro de seu medo enquanto ele se afastava. Após sua eliminação, no Barco dos Perdedores, Tyler derrama uma lágrima. Em uma reviravolta, o Barco dos Perdedores é abastecido com gaiolas de galinhas, que faz com que Tyler a gritar de horror. Lindsay e Tyler fazendo para fora em Playa Des Losers. Em Camp Haute-tura em Playa Des Losers, ele e Lindsayretomar seu relacionamento, embora parece que Lindsay se esqueceu do que Tyler parecia e começou a confundir outros campistas, um esquimó, e até coelho como ele. Em Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Ilha, ele se junta aOwen, DJ e Cody para recuperar o caso com um milhão de dólares. Sua equipe é a primeira a recuperar os casos graças ao Tyler subindo na árvore, o caso foi contido depois de várias tentativas falhadas. Durante todo o episódio, Tyler mostra a maior resistência a desistir do caso para os adversários. Ele constantemente ameaça aqueles que se opunham a seu grupode que ele iria "mexer-los", mas esta foi sempre uma ameaçavazia. Tyler eo resto de sua aliança, eventualmente, cair de um penhasco. No entanto, balão de ar quente de Courtney se aproxima e os meninos conseguem pendurar nele para a cara vida. Depois de um urso fica no balão de ar quente, os meninosir para uma placa de mergulho abaixo. Owen e DJ são contra a ideia no início, mas Tyler e Cody convencê-los a fazê-lo.Quando a prancha quebrou, DJ e Owen ambos conseguirampousar em uma asa de avião inclinado e foram capazes defazê-lo ao Cais da Vergonha, e acabou ficando em Total Drama Action, mas Tyler e Cody ambos caíram na piscina de gelatina do Fator Fobia, e assim, eles não foram capazes defazê-lo ao banco dos réus com o tempo, tornando-os inelegíveispara competir no Luzes,Drama,Ação. Luzes,Drama,Ação: Tyler não competir nesta temporada, mas ele é referenciado por Lindsay em várias ocasiões, que não consegue se lembrarde que ele não está competindo. Tyler não aparecer durantetodos os segmentos Total Drama Aftermath, mas nunca fala oufaz alguma coisa de importância. Durante The Aftermath: eu,ele é mostrado sentado ao lado de Courtney, mas para o restodas sequelas, ele se senta ao lado de Cody. Em Celebrity Manhunt Total Drama Ação Reunião Especial, é revelado que ele e Leshawna estavam participando de reality show concursos. Eles foram mostrados em um show chamado"Correr em uma esteira, driblando afiadas Things", onde Tyler é atingido por um bloco de concreto e voa fora da esteira apósostentando suas habilidades de "awesome". Josh mais tarderevela que Tyler ganhou um baby-galo falso, aparentemente,para a fama. Quando ele eo resto do elenco entrar no tapete vermelho para a Gemmies e todo mundo corre para conseguir um lugar na primeira fila, ele tropeça em uma pequena colisão na tapete e cai em todos. Tyler também ajuda quando o elencoestá tentando estilingue chocolates caramelo de Owen para o outro ônibus, mas ele tropeça, mas ainda é capaz de obter oschocolates em bra de Leshawna e ele recarrega as vezes de sutiã múltipla. Quando os campistas comemorar, ele e Lindsaysão vistos alta comemorando o outro, mas perder e batem um no outro na cabeça em seu lugar. Tyler e Lindsay também são mostrados abraçando uns aos outros como o ônibus cai. Ele é um dos quinze concorrentes que não deixam de procurar ajuda e é resgatado por Chris, procedendo, assim, a Drama Total Turnê Mundial. Drama Total Turnê Mundial: Em Walk Like An Egyptian - Parte 1, Tyler é apresentado porChris e viagens em seu caminho para fora do ônibus, junto comEzequiel, Bridgette, e Izzy. Durante o episódio, Tyler fica cada vez mais ciumento como Alejandro flerta com Lindsay. Ele tenta chamar a atenção várias vezes de Lindsay, mas não o tempo todo, seja porque Lindsay é distraído por Alejandro, ou porqueTyler não a si mesmo. Durante Come Fly With Us, que ele não é focado em cantar como ele é mostrado em partes do grupo.Ele completa o desafio depois de cair da pirâmide três vezes,uma vez quando ele foi atingido por um sinal, um outro quando ele foi picado por um escorpião, e uma terceira vez, quando eleestava descendo a pirâmide. Desde que ele desceu sétimo,ele acaba em Equipe Chris É Muito Muito Muito Muito Gatocom Owen, Noah, Alejandro e Sierra. Quando a recompensa por Equipe Chris É Muito Muito Muito Muito Gato é encontradopara ser uma cabra, Tyler repente fica bateu no estômago por ele, fazendo-o voar de volta. Tyler e sua equipe durante o desafio camelo corrida. Em Walk Like An Egyptian - Parte 2, Tyler e sua equipecomeçam forte. Quando o ataque escaravelhos, Tyler solta umgrito de menina antes de iniciar Tempo a canção Lovin ', cantarolando aqui e ali com algumas linhas durante o refrão.Depois que ele e sua equipe chegar em sua cabra com a ajuda de Alejandro, a equipe passa a ir para o Rio Nilo. A equipe deTyler é o primeiro a chegar ao Nilo, e Tyler se ofende com o comentário de Chris, que não se destina a ele. Ele e sua equipe começar a construir o seu barco, mas abrandar uma vezSierra muda de lugar com Izzy de Equipe Amazônia. Tyler eoresto do time avance para chegar até seu barco e remar rio Nilo. Durante Tempo Rowin ', Tyler teve participação mínima,visto apenas em peças de grupo e zumbido. Tyler e sua equipesão o segundo para terminar. Tyler e Harold falar sobre o quanto eles amam game showsjaponeses. Em Super loucos felizes Fun Time Japão, quando a questão de haver ou não o Japão será uma eliminação ou um desafio de recompensa surge, Tyler confiança sussurra para os outros quedesde dois competidores já haviam sido eliminadosanteriormente, esta foi a certeza de ser um desafio de recompensa . Tyler canta com Harold em Before We Die,quando o elenco é jogado para fora do avião e forçados acantar ao cair e tem seu primeiro solo. No Japão, Tyler revelaque ele gosta mesmo game show japonês como Harold e os dois high-five. Para o desafio pinball humano, Tyler usa a mesma desculpa Noah tinha usado segundos antes - "O que ele disse" nem mesmo repeti-lo, mas apenas oferecer a fim deevitar tomar parte no desafio. Depois de sua equipe ganha a primeira parte do desafio, ele tropeçou enquanto caminhavaem direção a sua equipe, a fim de participar do grupo high-five.Para o segundo desafio, criando um comercial para a novadoces do Chef, Tyler bom grado vai junto com a idéia deAlejandro, mesmo referindo-se a ele tão grande. Tyler e Noahajudar a construir a cidade que utilizam em sua comercial, o que é considerado aceitável pelo Chef. Apesar Equipe Amazônia acaba de ganhar o desafio, Tyler e sua equipeestavam a salvo de eliminação, devido ao fato de que eles vieram em segundo lugar, e Equipe Vitória chegou em último. Tyler está chateado após Lindsay chama de "Noah". Em Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Tyler se espanta queLindsay ainda não se lembra dele. Tyler acaba tendo que puxartrenó do seu time, e quando Owen quebra o gelo e toda aequipe está prestes a cair na água, Tyler usa seus dedos fortespara pendurar sobre a falésia para que todos pudessem subir de volta para o gelo. Tyler tem seus três primeirosconfessionários neste episódio. A primeira é sobre a obtenção de Lindsay para se lembrar dele e dela chamando-o de Noé,eo segundo foi sobre seus dedos fortes e como ele quebrou o piano por acidente em sua primeira aula de piano e como osmédicos não têm idéia de como os dedos são tão poderosos.Graças a Tyler salvá-los, Equipe Chris É Muito Muito Muito Muito Gato ganha seu primeiro desafio, porque a Equipe Vitória estava faltando Bridgette. Última confessional de Tylerneste episódio explica como ele quer Lindsay para se lembrar dele, e é o primeiro com várias interrupções, uma com Lindsayentrando e chamando-o de Noah novamente, eo segundo éChris assinando o show e também chamá-lo Noah, provavelmente para tirar sarro de como Lindsay faz isso porqueChris nunca errei o nome de Tyler antes. Desta vez, Lindsay chama Tyler "Dave". Na Broadway, Baby !, Noah está sentado sobre por Owen toda a noite. Ele pergunta por que sua equipe não notou que ele estava perdendo toda a noite, perguntando: "O que eu sou?Tyler?" Tyler se ofende a este comentário, deixando escaparum insultado, "Hey!" e acaba cuspindo acidentalmente sua comida no rosto de Alejandro. Quando todos os competidores estão em um barco gigante, Tyler tenta falar com Lindsay. Elepergunta se ela gosta do barco, mas ela ainda se esquecedele, chamando-o de "Dave". Mais tarde no episódio, Tylerouve Lindsay dizem que ela gosta de ser chamado de "bebê".Noah diz que ele deveria dar uma nota mental de que, mas ele diz que ele não tem uma caneta. Tyler recupera a maçã deTurtle Pond para a sua equipa, por headbutting à praia. À medida que se volta para a praia, ele sofre as consequências do uso de sua cabeça de tal forma, e afunda na água de exaustão. Ele é puxado para fora da água por Owen, e Equipe Chris É Muito Muito Muito Muito Gato leva uma pequena vantagem. Eles conseguem alcançar a linha de chegada em primeiro lugar. No entanto, devido a Heather mudar o seucarrinho de bebê com um que realmente contém um bebê, Tylere sua equipe são forçados a voltar para ele, e, finalmente,perder o desafio. No entanto, Chris revela que o desafio erapara a recompensa, em vez de eliminação, ou seja, Tyler e sua equipe estavam seguros. Em uma cena deletada do episódio, Tyler aponta o Estatuto do seio de liberdade ao subir a corda.Depois de Cody cai para o seio da estátua, que ele caracteriza como um "dez pontos de pouso." Tyler está animado que Lindsay se lembra dele. Em Tapa Tapa Revolution, Tyler está chateado quando Lindsayse esquece de quem ele é, mais uma vez, mesmo depois delembrá-la que eles saíram na primeira temporada, que ela não se lembra, achando que ele a tem confundido com outra pessoa, dizendo-lhe que o único menino que ela nunca gostoudo show foi "Tyler", e que ele nunca voltaria. No entanto, no finalda canção Eine Kleine, ela finalmente lembra dele. Isso faz com que ele a gritar de emoção e causar uma avalanche, que Chrisavisou sobre. Quando o desafio começa, ele usa sua forçapara enrolar o moedor de carne. Depois de sua equipe acaba de fazer a sua salsicha, Owen come, mas ter uma idéia de montar Owen descer o morro de neve em seu lugar. Elessucesso e cruzar a linha de chegada em primeiro lugar. Tyler não participar na segunda parte do desafio, mas a sua equipaterminar em segundo lugar e está a salvo da eliminação. Tyler salta para fora do rio depois de ser atacado por piranhas. Na corrida Am-AH-Zon, Noah reclama de classe econômica, mas Tyler diz que tem "algumas vantagens". Quando o aviãopousa na Amazônia, as equipes têm a escolha entre dois caminhos diferentes. Quando Lindsay escolhe para sua equipeir para a esquerda, Tyler decide rapidamente para a sua equipa que também deve ir para a esquerda. Quando sua equipe chega a uma tirolesa usado para atravessar um rio, Tyler tentou perguntar Chris onde a "coisinha hangy-on" foi. No lugar do T-bar, ele usou suas calças. Isso funcionou por umtempo pequeno, mas o atrito eventualmente causados a calçapara pegar fogo, o envio de Tyler no rio abaixo. Ele salta para fora, quase que imediatamente, coberto de piranhas. Tyler fazchegar à praia, onde ele puxa uma piranha de sua língua.Quando o Time Amazon usar seu walkie-talkie rádio Chrisajuda, Tyler interrompeu e disse: "Muito bem!" para Cody, apósGwen afirma freneticamente que ela estava com a mão nacalça de Cody. Lindsay então interrompido, e Tyler pareciaanimado que seu time estava ganhando. Quando Lindsaycumprimentou Tyler, Tyler quebrou a quarta parede, acenandopara ela. Ele quebrou novamente momentos depois, quando o carrilhão musical é tocado. Ao anoitecer, Tyler e sua equipesão forçados a parar de trekking e montar acampamento.Durante a noite, eles foram emboscados por lagartas gigantese teve que expulsa-los com varas. Ele e sua equipe tem queMachu Picchu segunda, mas devido a Owen não estar presente, Tyler é forçado a sentar e esperar com Izzy e Noahaté Alejandro retorna com Owen. Quando Owen é recuperado, a equipe começa a procurar, e Tyler imediatamente gritou "Euencontrei-o!" Tyler e Owen estavam tentando retirar "tesouroantigamente", mas Chris disse que eles precisavam "tesourode ouro", que a Equipe Vitória encontrou primeiro. Na primeira classe, Lindsay pediu DJ se podia convidar Tyler para a primeira classe. DJ disse que sim, e ela saiu à procura de Tylerna seção de classe econômica. Tyler não gosta do penteado Lindsay projetado para ele. Em não pode ajudar a cair no Louvre, Tyler é visto no compartimento de classe perdedor, afirmando que, enquanto ele está feliz a equipe de Lindsay ganhou o último desafio, ele sente falta dela, devido a serem em seções separadas doavião. Quando Izzy faz com que o avião para fazer acrobaciasperigosas, Tyler travas para Owen para a segurança. Antes de começar o desafio, Lindsay afirma que há apenas um cara que ela quer compartilhar com Paris, e apela para Tyler. Tylercumprimenta feliz, mas parecia um pouco triste quando Lindsayafirma que ele parece diferente em sua cabeça. Ele vibrapouco depois, quando Lindsay afirma que o seu ser em Parisem conjunto significa apenas uma coisa. Tyler sorri e começa a contar Lindsay que a ama, mas ela o interrompe, gritando queela quer ir às compras. Tyler e sua equipe têm a tarefa derecolher os pedaços da Vênus de Milo. Quando ele e suaequipe tentam obter a sua última peça estátua, Tyler se gaba de que ele era o capitão de sua equipe de ginástica nokindergym e voluntários para obtê-lo. Ele salta para frente com entusiasmo, mas é executado em uma seção do muro em seu lugar. Uma vez que sua equipe tem todas as peças estátua com eles, colocá-los para baixo para ser montado, mas eles acabam misturando com os pedaços da estátua de Equipe Amazônia. Quando Lindsay aparece sozinho, arrastando os pedaços da estátua de Equipe Vitória, Tyler pede que ele se ela está bem, e do paradeiro de DJ. Enquanto tentava montarsua estátua, Tyler tenta dar instruções Noé sobre onde colocaras peças da estátua, mas acaba confuso e frustrante ele. Tylere Team Chris é realmente, realmente, realmente, realmentequente vêm em segundo próximo, com o Team Amazon acabou ganhando. Quando Lindsay e DJ deve realizar um desfile de moda walk-off para decidir quem é eliminado, Lindsayimediatamente seleciona Tyler como seu modelo. Enquanto emmake-up, ele não gosta de estilos diferentes que ele tem quetentar, dizendo que não iria usar isso na frente de sua equipede hóquei. Ele vem para o palco com um estilo de cabeloridículo e vestindo uma camisa que era na verdade uma pinturaenfaixada, enquanto segura um porta-retrato na frente de seu rosto, com Alejandro e Noah rindo dele. Tyler acaba andandopara fora do palco. Lindsay é eliminado, e os dois tentam terum momento romântico antes que ela leva o Salto da Vergonha. Tyler tenta beijar Lindsay antes que ela sai, masChris pede para ele parar, dizendo que é apenas um show demeia hora. Lindsay sai, mas diz Tyler "ganhar para nós." Tyler imagina o peixe que ele está beijando é Lindsay, a fim deganhar. No início de Newf Kids on the Rock, Tyler se encaixe no DJ, dizendo que ele deveria ter sido eliminado último episódio tãoLindsay podia ficar. Após o desembarque no oceano, Tyler e sua equipe nadar até o barco. Ele, então, ajuda a Alejandro eIzzy puxar um Owen pescado fora da água. Quando toda a equipe está no barco ele, juntamente com Noé, remar juntospara chegar à costa da Terra Nova. Mais tarde, quando sua equipe canta em Sea Shanty Mix, Tyler tem um solo no qual eleelogia Izzy de quão bem ela pode pegar um peixe, apesar de ser um maluco. Quando os concorrentes atinjam a costa, é o trabalho de Tyler no desafio a beijar apaixonadamente um peixe. Para fazer isso, Alejandro diz a ele para pensar emquem Lindsay Tyler diz que ele perde muito. Quando beijando opeixe, ele imagina que está beijando Lindsay e consegueempate com DJ e ganhar o primeiro lugar empate para a sua equipa. Tyler procura por um tesouro enterrado. Na Jamaica-me suar, Tyler e DJ são vistos relaxando juntos.Tyler interrompe a conversa de DJ e DJ Alejandro quandodisse que ele ganhou, Tyler lembrou-lhe que eles amarraram.Depois que o avião aterrisa, Tyler é o primeiro a perguntarChris onde eles estão para que Chris responde, Jamaica.Antes do desafio lagoa, Noé diz Tyler é seu dia de sorte e que ele pode fazer todos os mergulhos. Tyler responde com entusiasmo, em seguida, rapidamente questiona-lo, e acaba fazendo o desafio. Durante o desafio, Tyler (no confessionário)revela que ele é muito ruim de ver debaixo d'água, acreditando que é para compensar a ter dedos fortes. Ele diz que apenas o seu dedo mínimo pode imprensa de banco £ 80. Assim,durante todo o desafio, devido à sua pobre visão debaixo d'água, ele acaba pegando uma enguia elétrica que o chocou,pensando que era a corrente de ouro. Ele também pega doispneus de carro, um relógio de pêndulo e um sofá em seusmergulhos subsequentes. Tyler é uma parceria com Alejandrono desafio bobsled e ele se sente desconfortável em fazê-lo, mas Alejandro encoraja-o a fazê-lo. Ele, então, questionarAlejandro sobre o porquê ele está sendo bom que a DJ quem está do outro time. Ele fica chocado quando Alejandro diz a elesobre como ele enganou DJ com o peixe. Eles fizeram muito bem em sua segunda tentativa, e venceu o desafio para sua equipe. Tyler começa a gritar de dor antes de Noé mesmo começou a trabalhar no rack tortura. Em I See London ..., Tyler é visto no flashback de Cody, tirar uma foto dele e uma Gwen dormindo na Jamaica. Ele é então visto ser atingido pelas pimentas Owen vomitou pelo nariz. Ele é o primeiro a saltar para fora do avião quando chegar em Londres, mas acaba pendurado em cima da ponte de Londres.Durante a primeira parte do desafio, Tyler se apavora sobre tirar a guarda de suas roupas e se recusa a fazê-lo. Chriszomba dele, dizendo que ele vai perder a chance de um milhão de dólares. Ele não canta em Alterando Guarda Mix, e Noah eOwen forçá-lo a despir o guarda depois que ele perde empedra, papel e tesoura. Mais tarde, Tyler tenta puxar meias do guarda fora com os dentes, mas Noah diz que ele não precisa.Eventualmente, ele leva tudo fora, exceto para os boxeadores, mas Owen encontra a pista no chapéu. Na segunda parte, Tylerimediatamente voluntaria para ser esticado, afirmando que eletomou "yoga suado-moksha" que o fez realmente flexível. Eleassusta seus companheiros de equipe quando ele tem as pernas sobre os ombros e fica em suas mãos. No entanto, quando ele puxou a extremo, Tyler parece estar em dor extrema. Noé e Owen acidentalmente deixá-lo para trás na sala de tortura, o que resulta em ele ser capturado por Ezequiel, que estava disfarçado como Jack, o Estripador. Ele e os outros concorrentes capturados foram trazidos de volta para o aviãopara ver o resto do desafio. Assim como os outros concorrentes, Tyler está se apavorou porque Noé e Owencapturou um Ezequiel aparência de zumbi e Gwen e Courtneycapturado Duncan. Ele é visto com uma cara decepcionada quando ele descobre que seu time perdeu. Depois de Noé é eliminado, Tyler pega Duncan e Gwen se beijando noconfessionário. Eles não notá-lo, e ele tem um olhar chocadoem seu rosto antes de sair do confessionário. Tyler é inquieto sobre manter o segredo do beijo de Gwen eDuncan. In Pieces da Grécia, Owen afirma que Tyler se tornou amigosapertadas com Alejandro, devido a passar um bom tempojuntos no avião após ser capturado durante o desafio, em Londres. Duncan acorda de seu sono e ameaça Tyler ao fazerparecer que ele estava brincando com ele. Duncan diz então no confessionário que ele conhece Tyler testemunhou o beijo comGwen, e que ele deve saber melhor do que contar a ninguém.Tyler, no confessionário, em seguida, afirma que ele não é bomcom segredos. Alejandro rapidamente percebe o medo óbviode Tyler de Duncan. Tyler parecia especialmente animado quando Chris anunciou que o desafio seria como eventos olímpicos. Para o desafio wrestling, Alejandro estava indo inicialmente para competir ao lado de Owen, mas Tyler pediuAlejandro a deixá-lo competir. Alejandro concordou, sob a condição de que Tyler teria lhe deve um favor em algum momento no caminho, para que Tyler concordou. Durante o desafio, Tyler foi forçado a competir com Courtney, mas estava hesitante em fazer qualquer coisa, afirmando que ele nãoqueria machucar a menina. Courtney derrotaindependentemente. Depois de todos os desafios, Equipe Amazônia e Team Chris estão empatados, forçando um desafio de desempate. O desafio é, usando roupas Spartan easas de Ícaro inspirados, para voar até uma medalha de ourosuspenso a vários metros do chão e recuperá-lo. Tylerimediatamente e com entusiasmo voluntários para a sua equipa, enquanto Cody faz isso para o Amazonas. Antes de ele começar o desafio, Alejandro obriga Tyler para revelar o que sabe sobre Duncan e Gwen. Isso enfurece Equipe Amazônia, eCourtney e Serra comando Cody para ficar onde ele está, para que eles vão perder, dando Tyler uma liderança. Tyler for acidentalmente esmagada por Cody no final dodesafio. Cody eventualmente for iniciado, e consegue pegar até Tyler, que é centímetros de distância da medalha. No entanto, comoele teria sorte, asas de Tyler todos derreter, e ele cai no chão, deixando Equipe Amazônia como os vencedores. Como Tylerse senta, ele orgulhosamente declara que ele não conseguiu um único arranhão, apenas para Cody a cair em cima dele.Equipe Chris É Muito Muito Muito Muito Gato é enviado para a eliminação. Como ao que parece, os votos teriam expulsoDuncan do jogo, mas Chris diz que ele estava escolhendo ignorar os votos, porque ele não queria Duncan para sair apóso novo drama tinha acabado de se começar. Duncan zomba deTyler, que fica amuado, infelizmente, sabendo Duncan agoratem a chance de se vingar dele. Tyler é eliminada. Courtney flerta com Tyler em The Ex-Files em uma tentativa de fazer Duncan ciúmes. No entanto, ele não é muito distraído por ela como ele não quer perturbar Lindsay. No armazém, Tylerestá preocupado com onde Owen desapareceu. Quando Tyleracha que ele ouve a voz de Owen e tenta fazer com que Owenfora da caixa, ele está preso em, Alejandro tenta puxar Tylerlonge, uma vez que ainda tem de encontrar um artefato alienígena. Tyler ignora Alejandro, no entanto, e chuta a caixa.Um artefato alienígena cai do topo. Fora do artefato vêm doisaliens.One deles parece amigável, então Tyler estende a mão para ele, o que acaba com raiva e eletrocuta-lo. Ambos osaliens então atacá-lo e Alejandro, eletrocutando-los. Duncan, em seguida, vem e mata um dos alienígenas. Eles, então,conseguiu prender o outro em uma caixa. Quando correr de volta para a Área 52 com seu artefato alienígena, Tyler pisa emuma mina terrestre e é explodido no ar e pousa aos pés de Chris. Quando Chris abre a caixa do estrangeiro estava, tudo o que restava era azul mush. Equipe Amazon ficou em segundo lugar com um artefato alienígena sem danos, de modo Equipe Chris É Muito Muito Muito Muito Gato perdido o desafio. Na cerimônia de eliminação, Duncan fez um acordo para ajudarAlejandro se ele não votou em Duncan na próxima cerimônia de eliminação. Devido a isso, Tyler é eliminada. Quando Courtneyentra na cerimônia de eliminação e reclama, Tyler pergunta seeles podem ter uma nova votação, mas Courtney empurra para fora do avião em frustração. Em uma cena deletada, Tyler não parece chateado com sua eliminação pensando que era sua melhor temporada ainda. De repente, um bando de alienígenasda Área 51 aparecer e atacar Tyler. Tyler balança para o set. Tyler balança para o set em Aftermath Aftermayhem quandoanunciado, mas acaba caindo e se machucando. Ele está ferido, a ponto de estar em uma cadeira de rodas, por isso,Trent ajuda-lo. Ele continua a se machucar durante todo oepisódio. Ele recebe uma segunda chance de competir emDrama Total Turnê Mundial. Quando ele rola os dados, ele acidentalmente cai sobre a cabeça primeiro. Quando ele se move, sua cadeira de rodas rola para uma armadilha e ele caipor um buraco na plataforma, se machucar novamente. Em Hawaiian Style, Tyler é visto saindo com Lindsay durante todo o episódio, e levanta a mão quando Bridgette pede agaleria de amendoim que levantem as mãos se eles foram eliminados por causa de Alejandro. Apesar disso, ele aindaescolhe o lado de Alejandro sobre Heather ou Cody, muito provavelmente porque Lindsay compactua com Alejandrotambém. Em Soco havaiano, Tyler é nocauteado por uma bola de golfequando Heather bate para fora da cabine desafio. Mais tarde, quando Alejandro escolhe-lo para ajudar no desafio, Lindsaytenta acordá-lo, mas acidentalmente lhe dá um soco. Ele, aparentemente, recobra a consciência algum tempo antes deAlejandro e Heather chegar ao topo do vulcão, e é vistoaplaudindo com o resto da galeria de amendoim. Ele é vistoentre os outros concorrentes eliminados rindo de Chris e Chef quando suas barco afunda, e como eles correm a partir da lava, nadando para longe da ilha. Drama Total A Vingança da Ilha: Em grande! Badder! Brutal-er !, Tyler aparece no iate com os outros vinte e três participantes originais. Ele e Lindsay são no trilho na popa do barco que faz. Curiosidades: De acordo com o site oficial Total Drama World Tour, itens de vestuário favoritas de Tyler são fatos de treino. Tyler é um dos personagens que servem como um "imã dor" deuma determinada época, que está lesionado excessivamente, como parte de uma piada. Ele desempenha esse papel noTotal Drama World Tour. Os outros personagens para fazê-lo são Harold em Total Drama Island e Total Drama Action, Tijolo em Drama Total:Revenge of the Island, Scott em Total Drama All-Stars, e Maxem Drama Total: Pahkitew Island. Tyler e Geoff são os únicos campistas masculinos na Bass Killer sem qualquer tipo de cabelo facial. Não posso ajudar cair no Louvre é o primeiro episódio da série, onde Tyler é visto sem sua cabeça diante. Antes do retorno de Duncan, Tyler foi o único ex-membro Bass Killer on Equipe Chris É Muito Muito Muito Muito Gato. Tyler foi a mais longa de toda a série fora de qualquer outro competidor sem o uso do confessionário. Ele nunca usou emIlha Drama Total ou Total Drama Action, e, finalmente, usou emAnything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better em Total Drama World Tour. Assim, ele foi para cinqüenta e seis episódios sem usá-lo. Apesar de suas habilidades atléticas pobres, Tyler foi por vezes retratado como sendo forte, especialmente os dedos. Em Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, ele é capaz desuportar o peso combinam de Owen, Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, eseu trenó com uma caixa cheia de materiais radioativos. Tylerentão revela que ele tem extremamente fortes dedos até o ponto que ele quebrou seu piano enquanto joga-lo durante a sua primeira aula de piano. Na Jamaica Me Sweat, Tyler afirma que seus dedos são tão fortes, que o seu dedo mindinho direito é capaz de supino £ 80.Durante a primeira parte do desafio, ele é visto levantandodiversos objectos, tais como um piano com facilidade. Tyler é o segundo competidor a interromper uma música, sendo a primeira Ezequiel. Ele faz isso quando ele grita que Lindsayse lembra de seu nome durante Eine Kleine. Coincidentemente, ambos são dublado por Peter Oldring. Tyler é o único participante do sexo masculino, eo segundo competidor global, para tomar o Salto da Vergonha à noite, sendo o outro Lindsay. Coincidentemente, eles estão em um relacionamento. Tyler e Leshawna são os únicos competidores que foram vistosparticipando de outros programas de televisão realidade alémTotal Drama. Em seu Total Drama imagem no perfil on-line, o logotipo emmacacão de Tyler está no lado errado. Tyler é um dos dezessete concorrentes para competir em duas temporadas, até agora, os outros são Sam, Mike, Zoey, Jo,Cameron, relâmpago, Scott, Beth, Trent, Ezekiel, Cody,Alejandro, Serra, Geoff, Noah, e Justin . Tyler é um dos apenas dezoito competidores que nunca fazê-locom a fusão até o momento, sendo os outros Noah, Katie, Sadie, Anne Maria, Amanhecer, Dakota, Staci, Brick, B, Sam, Ezequiel, Beardo, Amy, Sarney, Rodney , Leonard, Ella, e Topher. Além disso, ele é um dos cinco membros do elenco original para nunca fazê-lo com a fusão, sendo os outros Ezequiel,Noah, Katie e Sadie. De acordo com Todd Kauffman, Tyler foi originalmente deveriafazer uma aparição no Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, mas foi cortada da versão final. Tyler é o primeiro concorrente a ter a palavra "Jock" em seurótulo, com o segundo sendo Jo, que é rotulado de "The Take-no-prisioneiros Jock-ette". thumb|left|151pxthumb|96pxthumb|left|80pxthumb|145px Categoria:COMPETIDORES Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Ilha Dos Desafios Categoria:Drama total turne mundial Categoria:Homens Categoria:Luzes Drama Ação